


Memories

by GeneralDisarray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Dean is having a Super Bowl party and everything is going great until someone says something that strikes close to home.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Super Bowl!!!! Here’s some angst! Please don’t kill me.

Dean finishes making the snacks and brings them along with beer into the living room, which is packed with people. It’s his first time hosting a Super Bowl party, but it seems to be going okay so far. Everyone there is a close friend anyway, so if something goes wrong it won’t be a big deal.

When he walks into the room, he finds Charlie, Benny, Ash and his boyfriend, Castiel squeezed onto the small couch. Jo is lounged in his recliner and Sam and Eileen are sprawled across the floor.

“Where the fuck am I supposed to sit?”

“Why don’t you sit here, baby?” Castiel patted his lap.  _ Nonononono. _

_ “Why don’t you sit here, baby?” John leers, his friends chuckle. It’s not even a question anymore, they’ve gone through this too many times. Dean sits down without protesting. He whined the first time about how twelve year olds are too old to sit in their father’s lap but he’s fourteen now, he knows the drill. _

_ It always starts innocently enough but as John gets drunker, he starts to grind into Dean’s ass while pretending to watch the game. _

_ Then once his friends leave, John takes Dean to his bedroom. Sometimes John’s friends will stick around. He always feels used after but those nights are the worst, John doesn’t even pretend to care. _

_ Game nights always leave Dean hurting and crying silent tears into the night. _

Dean started to tremor, this was supposed to be over, John was gone.The tray with food slipped out of his hands. He turned and stumbled through the house.  _ The bathroom.  _ He used to hide in the tub until John found him. Bathroom was safe.

Dean heard footsteps and he sunk further into the tub. John was going to find him. Oh god, he was here. The shower curtain ripped open.

“Please, please. I’m sorry. I won’t try to run again, I swear. I’ll be good.” Dean sobbed.

Strong arms wrapped around him and a soothing voice said, “It’s okay. It’s fine.” Dean whimpered and shuddered. “Can you count backwards from one hundred by threes for me?”

_ 100, 97, 94, 91…  _ By the time he got 49 his breathing had slowed down and the tears he didn’t know were there stopped. By 1 he was relaxed in Castiel’s arms.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“What was it?” Castiel knew about what John did, not the specifics but enough for him to want to rip John’s throat out if he ever came back from the dead.

“The, uh, sitting on your lap.”

“You’ve done that before.”

“Yeah, but you never asked me before, it usually just happens, and never in front of people and never during a football game.”

“Okay, I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being here.” Dean buried his face in Castiel’s chest and he felt  _ safe _ .

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
